


New Game

by Yeoyou



Series: First A Kiss [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Strip Chess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9332138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeoyou/pseuds/Yeoyou
Summary: Snake has a plan that involves alcohol, chess, and getting Hal out of his clothes. [no dub-con. Hal still has enough wits left// Snot Week 2017, 1]





	

The evening had started harmless enough: one of Hal's less weird anime shows and a couple of beers. After four episodes, Snake had insisted on something more fortifying than beer to get through more of the show and brought out the hard liqueur. It didn't take much to persuade Hal to take some sips too and with every new glass, it became all that much easier.

After they had made it through the first season, Snake pleaded for a break and proposed chess to clear their heads. As Hal soon discovered, Snake's head was still surprisingly clear. Quite in contrast to his own, which felt decidedly muddled.

It was probably that, coupled with a certain amount of sleepiness and late night daring, that made him accept Snake's next idea: strip chess. The rules were simple; losing a piece meant losing an article of clothing. A pawn for a sock, a knight for a shirt etc. With Hal's habit of being constantly cold, he started the game with almost a third more pieces than Snake. But Snake didn't seem to mind the inequality.

It was a new experience to begin Chess with less than all pieces. It made coming up with strategies not much easier. And when Hal took Snake's knight and cheered, he realised the flaw in his thinking the moment Snake took his shirt off.

Hal gulped and tried to hide his embarrassment and blush with taking a new sip of his drink. Which, unsurprisingly, did not help either to clear his thoughts or to lessen the distraction caused by Snake's rippling muscles.

As the game progressed and Hal had only lost his shoes, a sock and his sweater, it began to dawn on him that Snake hardly seemed to care when he lost his own pieces and thereby his clothes. The soldier still possessed his boxer shorts and a sock, the rest lay discarded next to his chair in a messy pile.

Despite the lack of his sweater, Hal started to feel disconcertingly warm. He fidgeted in his seat, trying to keep his eyes on the board and to ignore the way Snake lounged on his own chair. He was not successful.

Darkness had gathered around them, rebelling against the single pool of light that enclosed Snake, Hal, and the game. Hal felt trapped.

He didn't dare take any of Snake's two remaining pieces that still guarded his king, but neither could he risk losing any of his own. He stared angrily at his empty glass and wondered how the hell he'd gotten into this situation and whether pinching himself might wake him up from a very weird dream or would just hurt.

Sensing Hal's growing discomfort, Snake swallowed the rest of his own drink and remarked calmly: "If you no longer like this one, I've got an idea for a new game."

Hal looked up sharply, hope and suspicion plainly written all over his flushed face. This could be his way out or just be getting him deeper into trouble.

"I'll play you for a kiss."

Hal croaked in surprise.

"If I win, I'll get a kiss from you. If you win, you'll get one from me."

The short circuit in Hal's brain was probably responsible for his words bypassing control and slipping out unchecked.

"Why would we play at all if the result is the same?"

Snake grinned lazily. "That's a very good question."

Unfortunately – or not – it took Hal more time to process what was going on than Snake to get up from his chair and walk around the table.

Snake suddenly towering over him did not only steal Hal's breath but also his light so that he couldn't read in his partner's features. Not that illumination would have helped much.

Hal's brain security protocols were still fried. "Did you get me drunk and into a game of strip chess just so you could seduce and kiss me?" His voice was pure wonder.

"Did it work?"

Hal answered that question with the simple means of reaching for Snake's face and kissing him thoroughly.

Snake chuckled. "Guess that means I've won the game."

"You know, you could have just asked."

"Yeah, but this was more fun."


End file.
